A user at a public safety answering point (PSAP) may act as a call taker using a cloud-based emergency call handling (ECH) application to handle emergency calls. The user may also act as a dispatcher by entering computer aided dispatch (CAD) incident data to create new CAD incidents for emergency calls. When the user needs to transfer an emergency call to another user, the cloud-based ECH application handles transferring the emergency call automatically.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.